1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method to enhance fault-tolerance based on a microkernel.
2. Description of Related Art
Fault-tolerance is the property that enables a system to continue operating properly in the event of one or more faults within some of its components. Fault-tolerance has been applied to server-client environments. In such an environment where a plurality of server programs operate in a plurality of physical computing machines, fault-tolerance may be accomplished by avoiding a computing machine where a fault has occurred and having another computing machine process a service requested by a client.
Applying fault-tolerance to mobile devices, such as smart phones, mobile phones, personal health-care equipment, etc., has been attempted. However, because mobile devices may have low computing power and most of their operations may be processed in local machines, it has been difficult to apply fault-tolerance to mobile devices. For example, due to these limitations of mobile devices, fault-tolerance concepts applied to server-client environments, such as copying and distribution of server programs, may not be applied to mobile devices.